


Hey, Come Here Often?

by imabignerd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lifeguard!Kuroko, M/M, aomine you tried, awkward pick up lines, forcefully caring momoi, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imabignerd/pseuds/imabignerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Ooooh, the lifeguard huh?” She whistled, although it came out as little more than a sad whoosh of air. “Good taste Dai-chan, he’s kind of cute.”</p>
  <p>He sputtered. “<em>Wrong.</em> I wasn’t looking at anything.” </p>
  <p>“Awww, are you shy? You’re being shy, how <em>sweet,</em>” she crooned, propping herself up against the edge of the pool as well. “Come on, don’t be embarrassed. I mean, he <em>is</em> pretty cute.”</p>
</blockquote>In which Momoi holds his magazines hostage, Aomine hates everything and everyone, and Kuroko is politely bewildered.
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Come Here Often?

“Explain to me, why are we here again?”

Momoi – the _brat_ – grinned widely back at him as she lugged him towards the pool. For a tiny girl half his size, she had an unfair amount of strength. “Pool, Dai-chan, pool!” she cajoled. “We haven’t swum in ages – plus, it’s pretty good strength training.”

Aomine rolled his eyes pointedly, tugging up his swim trunks – packed into his bag courtesy of this pink-haired monster – as he was unceremoniously manhandled. "It’s not like I train usually anyways.”

“Exactly,” she quipped, finally dropping her vice-like grip on his bicep to hop towards the pool. “I want to swim, you need to train. I see no problems here.” As she dipped one foot delicately into the water, Momoi turned back to send him an imploring glance. “In any case, we’re here now, so you might as well do some swimming, right?”

He groaned. It’s not like he had anything in particular against swimming, but there were so many other things he could be doing with his life. Like basketball. Or napping. “The things I do for you,” he sighed, taking a glance at the innocently shimmering water. Ah _fuck,_ it’s going to be cold. 

His friend beamed at him from where she was already sunk into the water, head barely held aloft, locks of hair spreading into a wide rosy fan around her. (Some gangly teen gawked at her, his mouth gaping as he openly stared. Aomine made sure to send him an extra chilly glare – that kid was a century too young to try anything with his friend.) “That’s the spirit, Dai-chan!”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” he sighed, rubbing a hand against the nape of his neck. “Don’t expect me to do much though.”

“Okay, Dai-chan,” she replied flippantly, and dunked her head under.

Finally lowering himself into the pool – who’s the asshole who controls the temperature of the water, anyways? – Aomine trudged a few steps – 

Then promptly lost any semblance of motivation.

But _fuck_ , for all the oppressive heat of the summer, the pool water was just too goddamn cold. Whatever, he'd still managed a few steps more than expected, he decided, so he wasn’t going to feel bad about claiming part of the pool side for himself. And with that, he draped himself unceremoniously along the edge, arms propping his head up. Maybe he'd try again later. But for now, he was _really_ not feeling this swimming business.

Sighing, he let his gaze wander. One redeeming quality of the pool, at least, was that everyone was half-dressed. Hell, if he was going to put himself through this, he had at least earned the right to ogle some eye candy, thank you very much. Feeling Momoi’s disapproving glare on his back, he resolutely continued his mission (because really, she’d lost her right to judge the moment she tugged him out of his warm, inviting bed). There were a few pretty good-looking people out there – a teenage girl, probably, lingering near the hot tubs, giggling away with her friends; another lady lounging by the poolside (impressive rack, he might add appreciatively); the lifeguard – this tiny guy who was keenly watching a rowdy group of children flounder around the kiddy pool – was kind of pretty too, honestly –

“What’re you looking at?” Momoi interrupted, tone suspicious, as she popped up next to him. She shook out her thick head of hair, effectively whipping Aomine on the back. 

“Ouch, woman!” he groused, tearing his eyes away from the lifeguard, who was now clambering down from his perch in the lifeguard tower. (He most certainly wasn’t keenly watching the way his red shirt tugged up as he moved, revealing a thin strip of pale skin.)

“Ooooh, the lifeguard huh?” She whistled, although it came out as little more than a sad whoosh of air. “Good taste Dai-chan, he’s kind of cute.”

He sputtered. “ _Wrong._ I wasn’t looking at anything.” 

“Awww, are you shy? You’re being shy, how _sweet,_ ” she crooned, propping herself up against the edge of the pool as well. “Come on, don’t be embarrassed. I mean, he _is_ pretty cute.”

_“You –” Count to ten, Aomine, count to ten._ He opened his eyes, grumpy expression still written all over his face, then made to push himself out of the pool to sit on the tiled flooring. “Nope, I’m done. Outta here, peace.”

“Dai-chan, I still have your magazines.”

_Fuck._

He turned back from the pool edge to glare down at the girl, who was now grinning triumphantly back at him. “Satsuki, you _ass._ ”

She hummed, looking back at the lifeguard contemplatively, tapping her slender fingers against her chin. Aomine followed her gaze to see the lifeguard gently tug a kid to his feet. “I have an idea,” she said suddenly.

He turned back to her, raising his eyebrows. “I have a pretty terrible feeling about this."

Pointedly ignoring him, Momoi looked up at him, smile wide and a bit too innocent. “Why don’t you try and get his number? You might as well get something out of this if you’re not going to swim.”

_“What?”_ he yelped, scandalized. “Why?!” 

“You’ve been complaining for ages about not getting any action, and I’m sick of it. Plus,” she added, grin tugging upwards dangerously, “I have your magazines.”

He felt his eyes widen. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

With the way she was smirking at him, Aomine didn’t doubt she would set fire to his magazines. He’d lost count of the number of times his precious possessions have been held hostage – frankly, it wouldn’t surprise him if Momoi and Wakamatsu were in cahoots in some nefarious plan to slowly destroy his stash. He groaned, throwing a dark glower at her. “I really hate you sometimes, you know that?”

She patted his knee. “It’ll do you good. Up and at ‘em, tiger!”

Aomine let out another loud rumbling groan – because fuck everything, _he was going to make his displeasure known_ – before hoisting himself out. He shivered against the quickly chilling droplets of water on his skin. 

He hated _everything._

* * *

“Is it hot out here, or is it just you?”

Kuroko blinked, before peering down from his perch at the source of the rather inane question. Staring back at him was a tall man – he was _really_ tall, actually; his head came up the lifeguard tower’s armrests (which is quite unfair, Kuroko thought, since this man can’t possibly be much older than him). The stranger distinctly shifted his gaze away and crossed his arms guardedly in front of his bare chest. Kuroko raised his eyebrows. For someone who had the guts to sic what was possibly the most pitiable attempt at flirting at him, this man was acting awfully uncomfortable.

“It is quite hot out, yes,” Kuroko replied mildly, glancing briefly down at the specks where his sweat was beginning to peek through the bright red fabric of his shirt, flecking around the glaring white of the word ‘LIFEGUARD’. He tugged at the shirt idly.

“Okay,” the other huffed. Kuroko looked back to see him raise a hand to rub at his neck, dark eyes flickering back up. “Want to jump into the pool with me? ‘Cause you just caught me on fire.” 

If this entire situation wasn’t quite so absurd, Kuroko might have felt bad for this poor man, who seems to have locked his arms so tightly across his chest that his arms would likely leave imprints. That sad attempt probably snagged the reward for Most Reluctant Pickup Line He’d Ever Received. Kuroko felt his lips tease slightly upwards. “I am still on shift, you know.”

_“That’s not what I –_ okay.” Kuroko watched, amused, as the other placed his hands on his hips, revealing the plane of defined muscling. He breathed in deeply, chest rising and falling dramatically, before trying again. “Let’s get back to my place and get out of these wet clothes.” 

The lifeguard was definitely beginning to feel fairly certain the other was staring at a point just _slightly_ to the left of his face. He didn’t blame him – that was the worst try yet. “But my clothes aren’t wet.”

Mystery man scowled deeply, gritting his teeth. “Auuuuughh – this is the worst idea ever, what the fuck am I supposed to – Satsuki, _you –”_ His voiced pitched upwards in frustration, eyes narrowing in on something past the lifeguard tower. 

Curious, Kuroko followed his glare. On the other end of the pool, a girl waved cheerily back, swinging her feet back and forth in the water. She called back, voice echoing, “Think of your magazines, Dai-chan!”

Kuroko turned back to where the man – Dai-chan? – stood fuming. “Magazines?”

He mumbled something curiously along the lines of ‘blackmail’ and ‘no longer friends.’

The lifeguard hid his smile under a hand. The reluctance was so transparent that it was honestly becoming slightly endearing. 

“One more try,” the man muttered, probably more to steel himself than anything. “Right, so,” he stalled, deep gravelly voice taking on a rather pained note, “you uh, come here often?”

If Kuroko was anyone else, his eyebrows would have long since shot up to disappear under his bangs. As it stood, he possessed one mean poker face, and chose to utilize this ability. “I do work here, so yes,” Kuroko answered. “Why?”

The other scowled, raising a hand to rub at his neck. His eyes flickered back up to Kuroko. “So, um … you like water, then?”

Now that was _weak._ This time, Kuroko couldn’t hold back an indelicate snort. Bad as he felt for this Dai-chan, that was a truly awful attempt. “I mean …”

“Okay, no, shit, let me try this again,” the man cut in. He rubbed a hand over his tanned face, let out a massive sigh, then finally shifted his gaze back to Kuroko’s face. “I’m terrible at pickup lines. Want to grab drinks and help me work one out?” 

Kuroko blinked. “That wasn’t that bad actually, Dai-chan.”

The other winced. His ears, for all its tanned colouring, seemed to burn rosy spectacularly. “It’s, uh, Aomine Daiki, actually.”

Kuroko let his lips tug upwards slightly. After all, this Aomine had apparently laid down all his manly pride to unleash his arsenal of water-related pickup lines. It was strangely charming, in its own way. “Okay, Aomine-kun. I get off my shift in half an hour, if you’re willing to wait.”

The other had already begun to back away, probably completely expecting rejection. “I’m just gonna – wait, what?” Aomine paused in his steps, limbs caught in an awkward game of Red Light Green Light. Kuroko silently relished in the way his eyes widened comically.

“If your offer still stands –”

“Yes! I mean, yeah, yeah it does, of course –” Aomine sputtered, automatically reaching to rub at the back of his neck, seemingly at a loss for words. Yes, charming was definitely the word for it.

“I do have to go back to work, but I’ll see you outside in half an hour then, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko shooed gently.

“Yeah, yeah, no problem, no problem at all!” Aomine replied quickly, lips lifted crookedly into a strange mix of an elated grin and a humiliated grimace. He was apparently not quite yet over his embarrassment, Kuroko noted with no small amount of amusement. “I’ll just, um, be waiting outside, yeah …”

With the air of someone who was fleeing with his tail between his legs, Aomine turned to hobble over to where the pink-haired girl was waiting, a shit-eating grin plastered widely on her face. Kuroko watched them exchange a few words – though he didn’t have to strain to hear the girl’s triumphant _‘I told you, Dai-chan!’_ even over the shrieks of the children – before turning back to examine the poolside. Newfound date and all, he had a job to finish.

Although, even after reprimanding a boy for attempting a swan dive off the roped off diving board, it didn’t quite stop him from grinning for the rest of his shift.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know aomine wears speedos but i couldn't write that in without laughing so please forgive me
> 
> also as always, i'm on tumblr [@ im-a-big-foig](http://www.im-a-big-foig.tumblr.com)! someone talk to me about these gay children _please_


End file.
